


Out of Place

by joyster



Series: The Beauty in Imperfection [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Betrayal, Bonding, F/M, Zutara, Zutara Month, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyster/pseuds/joyster
Summary: Written For Zutara Month 2015 Day 4: LostDisclaimer: I don't own Avatar





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Zutara Month 2015 Day 4: Lost  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Walking into that bar was an assault of sweat, smoke and alcohol on her senses. She instantly regretted wearing white. Her clean skirt practically glowed under the lights and the idea of sitting on any chair made her long for the better quality stain remover she'd overlooked in her last shopping trip.

When Katara met Jet he saved her from a potential mugging. Since, she had developed a massive crush on him. He was tall, lanky but toned, kinda scruffy looking and almost always had a cigarette between his lips. To put it simply, he is unlike any guy she'd ever had feelings for in the past; Her last boyfriend, whom she split with amicably a close to a year ago, had been gentle, soft spoken, long haired and polite. Jet had swept her off her feet with his bravery, suave manner and seductive tone. When he invited her to see his band play she had been taken aback. Katara had never been a part of the crowd he appeared to come from; he was rough around the edges and she was clean cut. She was home schooled and currently studying to be a human rights lawyer; she thought a good night was spent at home with a fantasy novel and a mug of her Gran Gran's Hot Cocoa.

Looking around all she saw were pool tables and sticky looking bar stools. Every other person in the room had at least 4 tattoos and was wearing tartan, leather or studs and there she was with unmarred skin and in cute vintage inspired clothes in entirely light colours.

The stage was at the back of the room. Under neon lights that spelt 'playing tonight' was a green banner, "FREEDOM FIGHTERS", hanging, lopsided, behind a shiny drum kit. She'd gotten there fifteen minutes before their set was due to start, and already a small crowd was building, all drinking, gathered in clique circles probably comparing the diameter of their stretched ear lobes.

She goes to the bar and orders a Cosmo but the bar tender- who is surprisingly polite for a woman with a snake tattoo, fierce eyes and dry tone - suggests that if she doesn't want to stand out any more than she already does she'd order something less "princess-y". So she walks away with a rum and coke and finds an unoccupied table to settle at.

"Hi, are you waiting for someone?" A very pretty, vaguely hopeful young woman, about Katara's age, inquires. She only slightly fits in more than Katara with her plethora of ear piercings and decorative septum not detracting from the fact she was in an overtly cute pink dress.

"No, I'm just here to see the band…"

"Me too!" The girl squeaks, "I was meant to be meeting with my friend but I haven't seen her yet." The girl plops down on the stool beside Katara, sipping a Long Island Ice Tea with a curly straw.

The young woman, who introduces herself as Ty Lee, basically tells Katara her life story in the short time before the band comes out. She's one of 7 daughters, works as a yoga instructor and acupuncturist and is meeting her friend, Mai, here because her friend's on-again off-again ex will be at the show. It isn't quite Ty Lee's scene either and she admits the nose ring is fake and the main reason she's there is because Mai sat through her concert DVD of Britney Spears' Circus 5 times in the last fortnight and only complained twice.

Mai showed up a few minutes later only to admit she'd been here the last hour and was chatting with her tattooist, who was also here on his night off. Mai looked like she fit in at this bar but Katara didn't have too much time to ponder this as the band came out.

First to the stage was a rather androgynous red head, closely followed by a gaunt and dark haired young man. The former goes to a beat up keyboard and the latter to a bass guitar with a neck shaped like a thick arrow. They don't even look at the crowd who are already getting rowdy with anticipation. Jet walks out and he's waving, making finger guns and winking at the audience as he grabbed his guitar and moved towards the microphone. There is an explosion of squeals from a group of girl that Katara had previously tried to block out (Their rather graphic fantasies about band members were being discussed earlier and it had been vulgar and made her feel like she was intruding). Jet blows a kiss at one of them and she chokes on her drink. In the ensuing drama the last member walks silently to the drum kit. His medium length black hair hanging in front of his eyes and he had a vaguely annoyed expression as he watched Jet try to help the girl to calm down.

The set is thoroughly enjoyable despite Katara's lack of experience with their alternative rock style. Jet had made eye contact with her midway through and again as they were finishing up, nodding his head towards the backstage area as an invitation. He had a charming half smile and he'd removed his mismatched jacket. His white shirt was clinging to him and Katara was eager to talk with him. They finish and there was demand for an encore (started by Ty Lee, surprisingly).

\- - -

Before her common sense catches up with her Katara is trying to sneak backstage. The encore had been great, the band was all around the back and as far as she could see the bouncers were distracted. She figures walking like she's supposed to be there would help but her legs are quaking. She sneaks up the stage stairs and quick steps toward the curtains in the wings, tripping on a wire and falling. She's caught by both wrists and finds herself looking up into the eyes of the mysterious drummer.

"Are you lost?" he inquires, his eyebrow disappears up under his hair. She regains her footing and he lets go. She says nothing, in shock, so he leaves her for a moment, nimbly avoiding cords to get the sticks he left on the drums. She hadn't really noticed his scar from her seat with his hair always swaying in his face. She couldn't help but feel intrigued and, more than slightly, intimidated. Despite it being the perfect opportunity for her to continue her so far rather unsuccessful sneaking into the back quarters, she couldn't really move. She's glued to her spot and it's only when he taps her arm with a drum stick that she realises she's been standing there motionless.

"Are you lost? Do you speak English?" He asks. On some level she registers that his voice has pleasant gravel to it although his words are laced with a slight impatience. He's changed clothes in the short time since the performance (no doubt he'd been sweating) and smells like Old Spice.

"No and yes," She states flatly. She's using her mum voice (That's what Sokka calls it, the same tone she uses when she tells him to pick up his dirty socks).

"So what are you doing back here?"

"I'm looking for Jet. We're um… friends."

"Not another one of the fangirls… honestly, you seem like a nice girl, don't waste your time." He rolls his eyes.

"It's not like that," she insists.

As he begins walking back stage he faintly indicates for her to follow.

"What about security?" she whispers loudly, "Jet knows but I still don't know if I'm meant to be here…"

The drummer gives her a sidelong look and smirks. "I'll save you from the bouncers" he says simply. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find it attractive.

They're walking down a concrete hallway lined with pictures of bands she has never heard of. There is a quiet echo of voices and people jamming with instruments but not her company's footsteps which were inaudible. They stop at an open door where a very big guy and a very small guy are sitting with note books, calculators and spare CDs.

"Hey Pipsqueak, Duke. You guys seen Jet?"

"No we haven't, try the lounge."

Around another corner and there are the other two band members lounging on beer stained (at least she hoped it was beer) couches; the red head was playing the guitar, the bassist was on a harmonica. They stood at the door for a moment, inching inside; there were a few bottles around and a stack of nachos in the middle of the table.

"Longshot, Smellerbee? LONGSHOT?! SMELLER- - GOD DAMN IT STEPHANIE I KNOW YOU SAW ME,"

It was at this moment Katara learnt that the red head was indeed female and that the guy helping her out actually has a very short temper.

Stephanie stops, and gives the drummer a wry smile. "Sorry, were you wanting to introduce us to your friend?" she asks, winking suggestively. He starts to go red.

"No. it's not like that. She's a _friend_ of Jet's. Where is he?" He's pinching the bridge of his nose now and talking out of one side his mouth.

"Sorry, He came in before to get some beer but he didn't say anything…"

Her tour guide of-sorts, pours a pair of drinks at the mini bar and passes one to Katara with another apology. There was an unspoken acceptance of the situation and, while when totally sober he was rather quiet, he became a bit chattier with a drink in his hand.

She finally asked him what his name is.

"Zuko… Mum was a big Grease fan"

She laughed, he smiled. They both blush ever so slightly.

She asked how long he'd been in the band and he told her he was actually just a guest drummer. The rest of the band thought his name was Lee because he met Jet at an awkward part of his adolescence when he was trying to have a cool alter ego.

"You know… like Batman."

"How old were you?"

"Old enough to know better. But really it was my Uncle's fault. He started it."

He told her about his Uncle. She liked the way his eyes lit up when he talked about him. There was so much respect and love despite the good natured slights against the man.

Katara tells him about Jet saving her from muggers and Zuko's lips form a line and his brows knit together. Before he can say anything they hear a voice emanating from a supply closet.

 _"How much did they have on them?... Just 250? That's too bad… And you're certain they weren't cops?... Good. Good. … Yeah my meet up with the lawyer-to-be was today. I asked her to come back here but she's too vanilla to do that…. She just needs some time, If I introduce her to it in the right way and I'm sure she'll side with us. Then we'll be set, things go to plan and she'll be a great asset to our little… operation. Just get back to the club house and we'll catch up late…r."_ Jet's eyes widen as the closet door opens.

"Hi Jet. What was that we just heard?"

"None of your business, Lee"

The door opened wider.

"Too Vanilla, ey?" Her arms are crossed and she's seething.

"Katara I- "

"Nope, I heard enough! I can't believe I trusted you. I bet they were your friends who were going to rob me! You only called it off because I could be 'of use'! My God!"

"I thought you'd be smarter than this! Think Katara! We only take from the wealthy ones; they can afford to lighten their purses"

She threw the rest of the contents of her glass in his face and turned to Zuko.

"Did you know?"

"I had no idea"

She looked critically into his eyes. They're mismatched but golden and steady.

"I believe you."

Jet had run off to wash alcohol out of his eyes. They were alone again and in awkward silence.

"Um…Do you like tea?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Great! Come with me," She followed him back out into the main section of the nightclub, Ty Lee waved as they passed and Mai sort of just gaped at her like a smoky eyed fish as Zuko held her forearm, guiding her through the mass of people.

They went to a quaint yet opulent tea house.

She met his Uncle.

He got her number.

Before she left he grabbed her wrists, the same way he had when she'd fallen into him earlier that night. He gently puts her hands together and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm glad I found you."

"So am I"


End file.
